Roofing shingles come in many variations. For example, shingles can be classified as strip shingles and composite or laminated shingles. Generally, composite shingles include a particle layer an asphalt layer, a fiber glass layer and a polyethylene or polypropylene backing layer. Other composite shingles may include an additional asphalt layer in place of the polyethylene or polypropylene layer. These layers can add strength and durability to the composite shingle. However, including these layers and the materials forming them can add weight to the individual shingles, which in aggregate can make it difficult to transport the shingles or handle them during installation.